Project Summary The steadily growing aging population, worldwide prevalence of chronic diseases, and outbreaks of infectious diseases are some of the urgent global health challenges of our present-day society. To address these unmet healthcare needs, health informatics which deals with the acquisition, transmission, processing, storage, retrieval and use of information has emerged as an active area of interdisciplinary research to enhance the quality and efficiency of health care, to realize the early diagnosis and treatment of major diseases as well as to respond to public health emergencies. This GRC-AHI will focus on the new frontiers of health information acquisition, information transmissions via wireless/mobile internets, and big data processing/mining for health. Five major themes are proposed: 1) Human Health Informatics, 2) Precision Medicine and Medical Informatics, 3) Imaging Informatics, 4) Neuro Informatics, 5) Wearable and Mobile Health Informatics. The GRC-AHI will emphasize participation by experts and emerging young investigators, and particularly promote diversity through invitation and support for women, both leaders and emerging researchers. The conference will be promoted through a website, international messaging, advertising in Science Magazine, and major international conferences.